Trifling Women
by HPLP
Summary: I'm so terrible at this summary thing so trust my judegment and just read this wonderful story but that wouldnt be enough for some so:SUMMARY: Something happens to Harry. Hermione, of course, is there for him. But will it ruin or further their friendship
1. Default Chapter

_Trifling Women_

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter. _sign. _Life really is truly unfair.Though plot is very much mine.  
This story was inspired by Eamons song...which unbelievebly i cannot remember the name. lol. I'm so lame. So anyways thats where the idea came from. Enjoy.

Harry was walking around the park on his way to visit his girlfriend, Amanda Smith. They had been going steady for a year and a half now and Harry loved her with all of his might and he was positive that it was reciprocated. He wanted to surprise her in her flat since, both having very hectic weeks at their respective jobs, had not seen each other properly and he was itching for her touch. He decided to walk to her flat as she did just live a couple blocks away; the air and exercise would do him good.

He lived with his best friends of 10 years Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. All three were very successful in their line of work. Harry and Ron in the dangerous field of being Quidditch players, both playing for the England national team and Hermione had a chain of her very own library going. Even after the defeat of Voldemort a year after they graduated from Hogwarts and the whole drama of the war had died down they were still spotted out on the streets and asked for an autograph which is exactly how Harry had met Amanda. He smiled at the memory on that day in Diagon Ally. They were shopping for a birthday present for Ron when Harry and his trained eye spotted a girl that was staring intently at him. Now dubbed as the 'Boy Who Lived and Killed' he knew that she was bound to approach him.

Today he was glad that she did indeed. He had grasped Hermione's hand and started pulling her when he noticed that the mystery girl's friend started dragging her in his direction. Still not one to be too fond of attention he walked faster than he already was with Hermione finally catching on to what had caused the sudden burst of speed. He looked back to see that they were still tailing him and were gaining fast. Right when he whipped his head around he had to stop as a carriage rode right in front of him like the trains in the muggle places. He signed in defeat when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and he felt the beauty of this mystery girl take his breath away. Hermione was forgotten as the young lady began speaking to him.

She looked at him with shy brown eyes, much like Hermione's. "I'm really sorry to bother you but you see my friend over there spotted you and started bugging me to get your autograph since she's too chicken." She pointed to a spot behind her and he saw a girl that was dressed like a tramp. She had a barely there, skin tight skirt and a tube top. Her blonde hair was stick straight and hung down to her bottom. He looked back at the nameless girl and saw that they were total opposites. One was bold the other shy, sluttish and conservative, blonde and brunette, petite and slim. The nameless girl had on jeans, a tank top and sandals. Her brown and black hair was down to her mid back in loose ringlets shining and begging to be touched, much like Hermione's.

Harry came back to reality and gave the mystery girl a dazzling smile before sticking his hand out. "That is perfectly alright," he stopped talking so she could fill her name in.

She smiled back and him and shook his hand. "Amanda Smith."

Hermione decided to let herself be known. "Hermione Granger and pleased to meet you."

"Oh wow today must be my lucky day. You are my idol Ms. Granger. When I heard of all your accomplishments I looked up to you with a newfound respect you could not imagine. I am so glad to have graduated from the house of my hero. All my friends made fun of me but I didn't care and to meet you in person is such an honor."

Hermione blushed but looked pleased at the compliments. "Well I'm glad that I inspired somebody through my work."

Harry interrupted, "So how about that autograph now, I'm sure your friend is getting impatient." He grabbed the parchment and the Everlasting Ink Quill that she handed him. He tore the parchment in two writing his name and a greeting on one piece and his number on the other.

"This is for your friend," he handed her the piece with his signature, "and this is for you," he added with a wink while handing her the piece with his number and Call me written on there. Now it was Amanda that blushed as she grabbed the parchment, stuttered a thank you and walked off towards her friend. Harry stared at her intently trying to decipher his new feelings. He turned around and saw that Hermione was gone. _Good going Potter. Try to get a girl and shun the other._

He was brought back to the present when he noticed that he passed Amanda's house. He retraced his steps and went up to her front door with the numbers 711 in diagonal on the door. Instead of knocking he fished out his spare key that she had given him a while back and quietly opened the door, hoping that it wouldn't squeak.

He was met with silence but figured that she was in the bathroom as she probably just got in from work. He walked quietly up the steps but stopped when he heard a noise that sounded oddly like a mattress squeaking. He tip toed toward Amanda's bedroom becoming suspicious at the same time. As he neared he saw that her bedroom door was open a crack but that was enough to allow him to see inside and what he saw was not pleasant at all.

Thanks for reading. Hope you all liked. I was wondering if all the people that read my other story, or one shot, would like me to go on with it and if i get enough reviewswink wink and suggestions i might take it up. Also if you would like me to go on with this one, i would like feed back. I know, im asking for alot of suggestions but i would really like to know your ideas. So go review review review. Lol. Adios.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own HP.

AN/ I don't know what happened but I got no reviews last time. I don't know if it was because people didn't like it or if it wasn't showing or…I don't know. Maybe people were confused and thought that it was the end of the story and were mad so they didn't review:(but I want to clarify that this story is not finished yet. I'm not too sure how long it's going to be yet but it may be around 5 to 10 chaps. Once again not sure.

Anyways on with the second chapter of _Trifling Women_.

Amanda was cheating on him and with Hermione's ex-boyfriend, Seamus Finnegan. Now he already didn't like Finnegan because of breaking Hermione's heart the way he did. If it hadn't been for Hermione and Ron holding him back he would have torn him limb by limb.

At the time Ron had no idea what the motherfucker had done but he soon found out and they both got their fair share of licks. Apparently Finnegan didn't like being left all bloodied on the side of a road and he swore revenge on Harry.

_I guess the revenge is here and had been for a while. Payback's a damn bitch. _

He was more devastated than he was mad. His heart felt like it was being torn into pieces, burned, stomped and spit on as he walked away from Amanda's bedroom, out the door and sat down on the sidewalk. He was feeling so many things at once. Anger, sadness, hurt, regret, and stupidity. If only he had listened to Hermione all those many times before.

Hermione was lying down on her bed, spread-eagled. She knew that Harry had gone to see his beloved Amanda. They were in a fight which had been happening more often for the past year; ever since he started going out with Amanda.

Hermione had never liked her. She didn't know what it was but there was just a feeling of dislike and mistrust when she was around her. During the first few months that Harry and Amanda were going out she started thinking that she could possibly be wrong.

Amanda was treating her so nicely and the compliments and praises never ceased. They would talk whenever they had a chance to, but Hermione still never felt too comfortable around her. She just ignored it saying that it was just her feelings for Harry that was making her feel like this.

She discovered that her feelings for Harry went way deeper than platonic love two months after he started dating the beauty. How convenient. She was perfect in every way and as much as she didn't want to admit it they made a very good couple…physically.

_How can I compete with that?_

Even after years of being pined after by many guys she still had low self-esteem. Harry and Ron always told her that she looked pretty but she knew they did it in attempt of boosting her self-esteem up.

She didn't need pity compliments.

She got up from her bed and went to the kitchen to pig out from her depression. She put up a good front for Ron but she knew that Harry suspected something was wrong but he had no clue what it was and she was going to keep it like that.

When they were both away though, she put her walls down and she went about the day. Miserable.

She was in comfortable sweats and a tank top; the perfect pigging out attire. She reached the kitchen and grabbed all the cookies, a pound of ice cream, root beer, whip cream and a spoon.

She took all of her edibles and set them down on the table in the kitchen. She plopped down in a chair and began her adventure. She realized all the calories that she was consuming and started crying.

She wasn't crying because of the calories or the fat, she had a very fast metabolism, she was crying because this is what she was reduced to. Pigging out on a Friday night when a person of her age would be out in a club dancing and getting drunk, but no she was here eating junk food trying to mend her broken heart.

She was halfway done with the cookies and was on her third root beer float, her eyes red from crying, when she heard the familiar pop of someone apparating in the living room. Not knowing which one of her boys it was she quickly wiped away her tears on her shirt and went to see. Standing before her was Harry looking torn and shedding his own tears. She immediately walked towards him. He grabbed her and dug his head in her neck crying silently. She wrapped one of her arms around him and the other held his head.

"Harry what happened?" she asked her voice thick with worry.

He stayed quiet but stayed where he was. She led them to the living room and sat on the couch. Harry raised his head and said one word.

"Amanda." That was all Hermione needed. She could just imagine what the hag did but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. Maybe they were just on a break. _Hopefully_.

"What did she do to you?" Harry laid his head in her lap and Hermione let out a soft sign of content. _Stop it! Now is not the time._

"Sh- She's cheating on me." Hermione stopped the circular motions that she had started on his back.

Hermione got up from the couch and started pacing. "She's WHAT? The bloody bitch I will kill her." She turned towards him and said, "Where is she?" she turned around and grabbed her coat that was resting on the lounge chair. "I am going to go see her and we gonna share a few words. Just…" Harry jumped up and grabbed Hermione's arm before she could leave.

"Please Hermione please don't do that. She doesn't know that I know what she's been doing." Hermione looked stunned.

"Are you telling me that you saw what she was doing and that you just walked away without interrupting her and … who is she doing anyways?"

Harry looked uncomfortable and looked away. "Just some guy from what I saw. I don't know who he was."

Hermione looked unconvinced. "Harry James Potter you are lying right through your teeth and not doing such a good job. Now tell me who she was doing _it_ with."

Harry signed, defeated and said so quietly that she could barely hear him, "Finnegan."

Hermione looked surprised and slightly hurt. She had only broken up with him about two months ago but was very over him especially after what he had attempted. She sat down soaking the information.

"Well that's interesting," she coughed. Harry moved next to her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. "I thought you were over that bastard Mione?"

"Oh I am. Believe you me that I am definitely over him it's just that if he started this immediately after we broke up to get revenge on you then this has been going on for a while." She looked up at Harry and saw that he had stopped crying.

"I know but…I can't believe that I didn't know what she was doing." Harry got up and started pacing. It seemed that whatever position they were in that allowed them to be close never lasted. Pity.

"Well Harry you couldn't have known, she is a very good actress and hid it well from everyone." Harry glanced at her.

"_You _knew that she was up to no good." He sat down and put his head in his hands.

Hermione started rubbing his back. "It was just a feeling. I just never felt much comfortable around her is all."

Harry laughed but it was devoid of any humor. "I just feel so, so stupid for not listening to you in the first place. Maybe if I had that could have stopped any pain that I'm going through right now."

Hermione got up and went inside the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"Just stay there." She grabbed all the junk food that she had been eating and put it on a tray that she summoned. Seeing that the ice cream was melting she refreezed it and went to her room. She grabbed his favorite blanket and some pillows and went back into the living room. She dropped those on the couch receiving a confused stare from Harry and went to go get the tray. She returned with the tray and set it on the coffee table. She looked at Harry and saw the first real smile from him since he got in.

"So what do you think?" she sat down and wrapped the blanket around them.

"I think that it's great. Thank you."

"No problem." She levitated the tray towards them and with some tricky wand movements she had it levitated in front of them for easy access.

They both started eating in a comfortable silence.

"Why don't we watch a movie or something?"

"Sure but which one?"

"Let's see what we have." He got up and walked to their DVD selection.

"And we have Pearl Harbor."

"Too sad."

"Ok something funny. Well how about Latin Kings of Comedy?"

"Too vulgar."

"Shrek?"

"Too… I don't know. …Naw."

"We're never going to get anywhere. Love Actually?"

"Hmmm. Sure why not."

Harry opened the case but found The Exorcist instead. Wanting to see what she would do he put the DVD in and went to sit down. He saw that Hermione had changed positions and was now lying down. She pat the space between her legs and he got the message. He laid his head on her stomach and she started rubbing his hair.

When Hermione saw what was playing on the screen instead of what was supposed to play she screamed.

"Harry what is your problem? You know I despise this movie." She got up and Harry let her go without a fight; he was too busy laughing. He fell on the floor clutching his stomach. When he got back up he was beet red and had tears of mirth running down his face.

She went through the DVD cases until she found the actual Love Actually, which was in the Lord of the Rings case, and put it in.

She turned around to see that Harry had switched their positions and was now where she used to be. A little hesitant but very happy about where she was about to be she sat down.

Harry couldn't help but feel good and warm when Hermione leaned into him despite what he went through that day. To say that he never had feelings for her would be lying. The summer of fifth year he spent wondering what his life would be like without his two best friends. Then it changed to what life would be like without Hermione and he realized that he couldn't live without her and the prophecy just accentuated that that might happen if he didn't act. He returned for his sixth year to find that Hermione had changed completely. Mother Nature had definitely doted on her. She had filled out in all the right places and she went from a teen to a young adult. Unfortunately with those wonderful changes also came many date offers.

She accepted many of them but also turned down her fair share. What Harry didn't know was that Hermione went on all those dates to try and forget Harry. She knew that she would never be able to get with him and that just saddened her so she just went with the flow. What Hermione didn't know was that Harry loved her and always would.

Fully convinced that Hermione only wanted to be his friend he set out to forget her and that's when he met Amanda. At first he did use Amanda to forget Hermione but then he got to know her and he saw that she could be a great person. Of course everyone has their faults and he knew it was too good to be true.

_She was too fucking perfect._

He came crashing down to terrible and cruel reality when Hermione called his name.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong?" She turned at her hip to look at him and saw a foreign look in his eye. As quick as it appeared it was gone.

"Nothing just thinking about something." He said quickly.

"O.k." she said uncertainly and turned to go back to the movie.

I hope you all like it. Maybe this will get some reviews. I'm hoping that FF messed up somewhere and it wasn't my terrible writing that scared people away. (Prays to God) Please please review. Makes me sad everytime I see none. Make an author happy. I say that's the cardinal rule.

Oh and Ron will come into the picture soon. Now review.


	3. Mistakes or not

Disclaimer: Not my characters…well except for that evil creation Amanda.

Here's next chapter. I hope you like a lot, I'm not too sure I do, but of course that's just me…right? Lol.

Hermione woke up with a start. She looked around and noticed that the movie was over and Harry was fast asleep. She turned around on her stomach and smiled at Harry's sleeping form. She reached out and pushed a strand of hair away from his face. She looked at the tray and saw that the ice cream was completely melted. She banished all of the snacks to the kitchen and went to lay down on Harry but there was a knock at the door. Looking at the clock she saw that it was 9:00. Wondering who the hell it could be she got up and went to answer. When she saw who was at the door she shut it quickly. When the person knocked again she was ready with a bat.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Amanda looked shocked at Hermione. "What do you mean? I'm here to see Harry. Is he in?" Amanda put on an innocent face.

"You lying tramp. Yeah he's here but he is definitely not going to see you." Hermione slammed the bat on the floor, the noise resounding in the house. She was happy to see a flash of fear in Amanda's eyes.

"Look Hermione I don't know what you're problem is but if it's with me then you tell me if not then bugger off and let me see my boyfriend." Amanda glared.

"Considering what you've done I don't think you guys will be dating much longer. I will make damn sure of that."

Amanda stomped one of her legs. "What the hell are you talking about? I did nothing of…whatever the hell you're talking about."

"Hermione what the bloody hell is going on out there?" a scratchy voiced, and bare-chested, Harry came out of the shadows.

Amanda jumped at the chance that Harry was there to speak. "Harry I am very glad you're here. For some odd reason that I can't comprehend Hermione won't let me in to see you."

"Oh believe me, when I'm finished you won't comprehend a lot of other things."

Amanda backed away. "Amanda get out of here. We're through and you bloody well know why."

Amanda pushed back Hermione and made a grab for Harry. He pushed back and said through gritted teeth. "Don't touch me. You've done enough and I want you out of here."

Amanda looked desperate. "Harry please, I can explain. He meant nothing to me. I love you not him. He was just a one night type thing. I would never hurt you Harry. I love you."

Harry shut the door in Amanda's face and turned to see a fuming Hermione.

"The nerve of the scarlet woman, to tell you that she loves you after what she did. Makes me want to bash her lying, ugly, deceiving, cheating head in."

Hermione dropped the bat on the floor next to the door and ran her fingers through her hair before leaning her forehead on the wall.

Harry signed and tried to ignore the screams that Amanda was throwing through the door at him. He shuffled all the way to his room and fell onto his stomach.

"You ok Harry?" she distinctly saw him nod his head before going perfectly still as if in a dreamless sleep.

"I'm terribly-" she interrupted him before he could go on any longer.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything that tramp said. Nothing of this is your fault, it just reflects her stupidity," came Hermione's reply.

Hermione walked from the doorway to his king sized bed and sat down beside him. Harry remained so still that Hermione was compelled to shake him to see if he was really alive. She began to rub his back in light circles, putting down pressure here and there.

Harry involuntarily moaned and Hermione bit back a smile. She loved to know that she was the cause of his pleasure. _Not now little missy, he needs comfort not a good shag, though that sounds _very_ tempting._ A little uncomfortable with the position she, after thinking about it tremendously, boldly straddled Harry's waist. She heard him give a cry of surprise and he turned his head to look at her.

"What are you doing 'Mione?" his voice small but curious.

"Well I just thought that after what that… that person did today you could use a little relief. You're really tense."

"Are you flirting with me Ms. Hermione Ann Granger?" Harry said trying to lighten up the mood.

She laughed nervously. "I know perfectly well that that's the last thing you need Harry James Potter. I just know that when I broke up with… anybody that I could have used a massage especially with all the stress."

Without warning Harry flipped around with Hermione still on his waist. From the sudden change Hermione had lost her balance and was now resting on her elbows, which were on either side of Harry's head. She blushed at being so close to him and tried to move but he held her there with his stare.

"You always know what to do or say to cheer me up don't you. Thank you." She saw something flash across his face.

She laughed nervously, "Well that's what friends are for." She saw his face fall. _What did I say?_

"Yeah friends." They continued to stare at each other, neither being able to look away if they had all the strength in the world. Harry brought his hand up to Hermione's cheek and started caressing it.

"You're beautiful you know. Seamus is one stupid bloke." Hermione blushed and tried to laugh it off but she saw that Harry was very serious.

"Harry you don't have to."

"Have to what? I'm just saying the truth. You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I thought I had made that clear in fifth year."

Hermione brushed it off. "Harry you don't have to-"

She was cut off by Harry's finger stopping on her lips. His other hand snaked around her neck and started lowering her head.

"Harry what ar," she stopped when she felt Harry's lips brush hers teasingly. She moaned aching for more. Not bothering to wait for Harry to initiate again she smashed her lips against his fervently. Harry's hands went from her neck and face down her back to her waist. She ran her fingers down his chest and back, running them into his hair and tangling them there.

Hermione gasped into the kiss when Harry bucked hips into hers. He broke the kiss and began to nibble her ear. She moaned loudly unable to keep it down from all the pleasure she was feeling courtesy of Harry's tongue. Hermione started bucking her hips to meet Harry's. She heard him moan and gave herself a mental pat on the back. She gasped when she felt his hands start to bring her shirt up. He started rubbing her exposed skin and she whimpered.

Harry flipped them over so that he was on top and started kissing down her body. He was about to pull her shirt off entirely when they both heard very loud banging on the front door. Hermione immediately paralyzed but Harry kept on going. The sensations were too wonderful to just stop their flow.

"Just ignore," he said between kisses, "and they'll go away."

"Harry…please. I love you Harry. Take me back. I know you love me too, so let's just forget about what happened." The sobbing and cracking voice of Amanda could be heard.

"Oh fuck me. She just won't _quit_ will she?" Harry cursed and rolled off of his hopefully soon to be lover.

Hermione signed angrily. "I had a feeling it was her. Just go scream at her or something. Or better let me go, maybe I can get a hit or two in." Hermione exclaimed while moving to get off the bed. Harry made a sign of protest that was barely heard over the racket that his ex was producing.

"No you're staying right here. I'll go and drive her off." Harry reluctantly got up and took off his shirt.

Hermione gulped audibly which made Harry smirk. _The cocky bastard. He looks too good for his own good and he definitely knows this._

"Won't, won't that just give her fuel." Harry thought, nodded his head and threw his shirt at her. "Take off your jeans and put that on. Now go answer the door."

Hermione had grabbed the shirt but immediately dropped it when Harry told her to go answer the door. Catching on quickly she negated.

"Harry no. I refuse to do that. Why stoop down to her level like this. We are better than her and we should not do this even if we are faking it Harry. She will probably just drag her lousy behind to Rita Skeeter and make up a fake and ridiculous story that would be eaten right up." As much as she didn't like Amanda she didn't want Harry to suffer for trying to relieve himself from her grasp.

He looked down from her gaze knowing that, as always, she was entirely right.

"I just don't know what else to do Mione. Knowing her she won't let up until she has me back."

Hermione looked at him sympathetically. "Just let her down as hard as you can."

Harry laughed, what happened between them still fresh in his mind, and walked down to the front door. He jerked it open and glared at Amanda. Her makeup was running, her hair was all over the place like she had been constantly running her hands through it and her skirt was on backwards.

_Hmmm, I wonder what happened there._

"Look Amanda," he said before she could even utter a word. "We. Are. Through. You cheated on me and with Seamus Finnegan of all people. What were you trying to do kill two birds with one stone? Wanted to hurt me and Hermione at the same time did you? Well allow me to take a page from your book. Get the fuck away from me and tell Seamus that if he ever does anything to hurt Hermione again, directly or indirectly…well to put it nicely, I don't think his mum will be seeing any grandchildren at all in her lifetime." He slammed the door and locked it with the special spell that Hermione made up especially for their flat. He returned to his room to see that Hermione was no longer there. He went upstairs to her room and when he tried to open her door it was locked.

He knocked lightly. "Mione? Open up please." Silence. He knocked louder this time. "Hermione please open up. We have to talk."

He was of course referring to what had happened earlier. After standing there for five minutes he finally heard Hermione unlock the door. He opened it to see her fresh out of the shower in her pj's and lying in bed with her knees drawn up and her arms around them.

He stood awkwardly at her door not knowing where to begin.

"Well I took care of that." She looked up from her bed and gave him a grim smile.

"Yeah I kind of figured. Did she put up a fight?"

"I never gave her a chance to." Pause. "Look we should really talk about what happened."

Hermione looked away.

She shook her head, her features making her look older than she really was. "Can we talk later Harry? That hag put me in a bad mood and I'm really tired."

Harry looked downcast. "Sure whenever you want." He walked out and leaned his back to the door.

Hermione sobbed uncontrollably when she heard the click of the door. _Why why why why why? _She went well into the night crying before she fell asleep.

Sign. Hope you all liked. Any suggestions welcome and comments and what not. Just review, review, review and opinionate, opinionate, opinionate. Thanks a bunch to those who have reviewed.


	4. Engagements and Explanations

**Don't own. I think that's all. Anywho this is the next chapter and I hope that you all like it. Please review after. Mucho love to all of my readers. I would be nothing without you. _Bows dramatically_**

Harry woke up with his spirits high then memories of the night before bombarded him.

_Cheating, breakup…twice, kiss, Mione, stalling and possible rejection. What a perfect day._ He swung his legs off the bed dressed in his pajama pants. _Why is my life so miserable? _

He heard the door outside slam shut. His muggle clock said that it was an hour from noon. _I wonder who's out there_.

He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth then he headed outside. He heard some sounds emanating from the kitchen. _Hermione_. He approached with total caution but was flooded with relief when he saw that it was not Hermione but Ron that was there, drinking coffee.

"And where you yesterday mister?"

Ron jumped at the sudden sound of Harry's voice. He turned to see Harry with an amused expression.

"For your bloody information I was getting my groove on."

Harry chuckled at his best friend. "How is Luna?"

"She's doing wonderfully which is expected after spending a day with her most wonderful fiancé."

Harry's eyes went wide with surprise and happiness. He made his way to the breakfast table and gave Ron a congratulatory hug before sitting down. "You're kidding. I thought you were going to wait a while."

"Nope. I asked her yesterday and she tore my bones."

Harry grimaced. "Ok did not need to know that."

"I'm going to head back in about five. I just wanted to let you and Mione know about it. Where is she anyways?"

Harry signed at the mention of her name. "I don't know. Haven't seen her since last night."

The sign did not go unnoticed by Ron. "What happened between you two? Did you have a row again?" Ever since Amanda that had been happening for frequently.

Harry shook his head. "I kissed her." Harry said, not beating around the bush.

Ron choked on his coffee. "You did what? What about Amanda? I may not like her but no girl deserves that."

"No Ron, you prat. I broke up with Amanda," he laughed when Ron sent a prayer of thanks up to the Heavens. "She cheated on me," his laughter dying out quickly.

Ron stopped mid prayer when he heard that. "She what? What a two bit whore. Who'd she do it with?"

Harry seethed. "Seamus Finnegan."

Ron gasped. "The mother-"

"Ron! When did you get here?" Harry looked to see Hermione in the doorway…in the shortest shorts known to man.

"Bloody hell Hermione. Might as well walk around wearing your knickers."

She blushed at his comment. She pushed down her nonexistent shorts. "You haven't answered my question. What time did you get here?" She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down in the seat farthest away from Harry. She was trying to keep all contact with him limited. On the other hand Harry's eyes were constantly on Hermione and her 'knicker' shorts. She was driving him crazy and right now that was clearly evident. He needed a cold shower and quick. He zoned out while Ron was explaining the good news.

"What's the matter Harry?"

He was snapped back to earth. "Nothing. I'll talk to you later Ron and tell Luna that I'm happy for her and she needs to stop being a stranger and come visit this lonely and handsome man." He quickly got up (failing to notice Ron's warning look), careful to hide his happiness and walked away with haste.

When Ron made sure that Harry was out of earshot (couldn't risk Harry hearing this for he had no idea.) he turned to Hermione. "So?"

Hermione looked at him bewildered. "What the bugger are you talking about? So what?"

"You and Harry. I felt there was some tension there and was wondering if you guys were in a row." _Will she or will she not. Let's see how much she trusts me to tell me what happened._

Hermione looked at where Harry was seated before turning back to her newly engaged best friend. "Nothing…Well actually, yes something did happen and I am helplessly confused as to what I'm feeling or what to do. I know how Harry feels, he laid it out on the table pretty clearly last night, but then when I overanalyze it, which I usually do, I can't help but think that it's the remnant of what Amanda did do him and… I'm…just so confused." She let her head fall to the hard, wood surface of the table.

_That's it Hermione, let it all out._ "Now first off tell me what happened."

Hermione exhaled slowly and said flat out, "We kissed and it wasn't just any kiss. It was a kiss that was full of passion and feeling, but that just could have been a one sided thing. I could have been imagining it, making the kiss and feelings as vivid and detailed as if they were actually happening."

"Ok so you kissed. What happened to the harlot?"

Hermione looked disgusted. "Well that bimbo graduated and is now officially a floozy. She cheated on Harry."

Ron mimicked his actions to this revelation from earlier. "That two-bit whore. With who?"

Hermione could feel the tears coming but rapidly regained her composure. "Well that's the funny part. You remember the threat that Seamus Finnegan made to you and Harry for giving him an arse whooping?"

Ron nodded playing dumb. "Well…that's a big bitch." Ron shook his head before responding again.

"The bastard. How are you feeling?" he asked hoping that she was not affected in the least by what happened.

"Me? I feel fine actually, surprisingly. I was well over him."

"So you're telling me that Amanda cheated with the Irish bastard, Harry broke up with her, kissed you and you threw him back?" Now he was definitely not playing dumb.

Hermione signed, getting a little irritated. "It's more complex than that Ron. He just found out that his girlfriend of a year and a half was cheating on him with his best friend's ex. He wants to show her that she meant nothing to him and that he's moved on, now more than ever because Amanda is trying her damn hardest to get him back. Seeing as how I was the first female in sight he thought 'sure why not' and dove in. Yes I love him deeply but I refuse to throw my heart in the open to realize too late that he doesn't even love me and was just using me for his own revenge on his ex. I refuse to be the second woman."

Ron had his mouth open. "Woman are way too complicated for me. You feel way too many things at once." He said as he stood up and drained his now cold coffee in the sink before refilling.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron if you were in my position you would probably feel the same way. Wait, I'm talking about you here, forget it."

He sniggered sarcastically. "Har har har. Not funny." There was a pecking sound on the window and they turned to see an owl with a very thick parchment tied to its leg. Ron opened the window and let the owl swoop in. Hermione squinted at the letter to hopefully see who it was from and her eyes flashed at the name.

Ron gulped and his eyes flew out of his head. "That's not from who I think it is, is it?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes no longer sweet or compassionate.

"I guess I'll just be headed out now. I promised Luna that we'll go tell the family and start planning, so," he bent down to kiss her cheek and apparated with a pop.

Hermione barely acknowledged Ron's kiss or the fact that he left, instead she was waiting for any sign that Harry had received his letter. Sure enough she heard thumping and an owl's squeaks. Harry appeared a few seconds later with burnt parchment and threw it in the trash. He then turned to the owl and began to speak to it like he would to another human.

"Tell your owner to never send me a letter again and to leave me the hell alone. I don't want to see you here again with a letter from her." The owl left and he sat down in Ron'd vacated chair in a huff.

Hermione picked up her cup to hide her smirk. "Still bugging you I see."

"She wont fucking leave me alone and it's pissing me off." She coughed trying to hide her laugh. She had no idea why she found this so funny, she just did.

He turned to her. "Are you laughing at me Hermione Ann Granger?"

She looked at him squarely in the eye barely keeping her laughter at bay. "And what would give you that impression Harry James Potter."

"Just the fact that the little coughing fit you had there sounded too much like a laugh and the smirk you _ingeniously_ covered with your cup." His voice thick with sarcasm.

She looked surprised. _How did he know?_ "I always said you should have been an Auror." And for that brief moment it felt like everything was right between them.

**I don't know if I mentioned this before but I already had all of this that I'm posting written for a while. That's about to be over. It'll be like one more chapter before I have to actually type instead of just copying from what I already had. That means updates will take a little longer; for this reason and because I've started a sequel to my one-shot and I'm working on that at the same time. So please bear with me as it's almost TAKS time here in Texas and I have a lot of homework. Please review and I hope that all who read it liked it. Adios mi gente.**


	5. Congratulations and Nephews

Disclaimer: I don't effing own it ok. Hehe. I'm Tony Montana man. Oh how I love that, my Cuban brother. Go Caribbeans. We rule. That is totally not associated whatsoever to Harry Potter. Im sorry.

Chapter 5: Congratulations and Nephews.

And the day went on, Harry receiving letters addressed to him by yours truly. Hermione stayed in her room adamantly ignoring and avoiding Harry 'The Hurricane' Potter. He was beyond enraged at Amanda's pitiful attempts to get him back, but all they accomplished was further pissing him off.

Soon she joined Harry in hurricane season when one of the owls came through her open window and pooped all over her room, and her, before flying off to find Harry. _I bet that was personally sent._ She though sourly. _The bitch has gone _way_ too fucking far. Now look at that, she has me bloody cussing._

After a good over 100 letters, Amanda finally decided to come in person…again. Having the pleasure of letting her wait and knock forever because Harry was damn sure not going to answer the door, she entered his room without knocking. She went straight for his dresser and pulled out a shirt.

She still had her shorts and tanktop on so she just pulled it over her and turned to walk back out. She heard Harry's footsteps behind her as she headed to the front door.

"What are you doing?"

"What I should have done a bloody long time ago. Now go back to the room, and take off your shirt."

Instead of going back to his room he turned left and went where he couldn't be seen from the doorway. Seeing that he wasn't going to go away, and not expecting him to, she opened the door to a very shocked and speechless Amanda.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as pleasantly as she could muster.

Amanda looked at her with disgust. "I want to see Harry."

Hermione looked at her stubborn face. _She is just not going to quit._ "First off, you don't come to my house demanding things and secondly he's still in bed a little winded from our," she looked down at the shirt that was clearly Harry's, "tiring activities. Ya might want to come back never." And she slammed the door in the about ready to cry face of Amanda. She heard Harry's muffled laughter in the deep part of the living room. As expected she heard knocking again and she opened up.

"Yes?"

"Get Harry now!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh this is nice." As Hermione reeled back her fist to punch the now recoiling figure of Amanda, Harry decided to walk in.

"Hermione who's there?" He had obliged to what Hermione had told him and took off his shirt, but took it to the next level and also took off his pants, leaving him looking-

_Delicious_._ The damn tease is doing this on purpose._

Harry looked at Hermione and shut her gaping mouth before winking at her. She could have sworn that she heard something along the lines of 'flies are going to fly in.'

"What are you doing here Amanda?" He put his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her intoxicatingly close.

Amanda finally caved in and started backing away. "Harry Potter you damn prick. You think that you're getting me back like this. Think again; you meant nothing to me." And Amanda Smith was finally walking out of their lives.

"Well that's finally taken care of."

"Yeah," He tried to catch her eye. When he couldn't he decided to talk anyways. "We should talk about yesterday." He said bluntly.

"So you can tell me that you regret it and wish that it never happened."

Harry looked confused. _Where is this coming from?_ "What are you talking about Mione?

"If I denied that I didn't enjoy what happened between us then I would be lying and Harry Potter doesn't lie. Only when necessary of course." He gave her a charming smile.

She shook her head. "Harry you just got out of a serious relationship, for you anyways, and you're not thinking straight. You want to be loved like you loved her; to feel and to use a woman to fulfill your needs when you don't love them in that way is wrong."

He now realized what she was talking about. "I'm not using you for anything. I was thinking perfectly clear Hermione. I've wanted you since as long as I can remember and I still want you. I don't regret ever kissing you and if we're going to be honest with each other then I wish that we were making love to each other right now so I could _show_ you how strongly I feel. What I do regret though was ever confusing my 'love' for Amanda with my love for you. That was the biggest mistake of my life and it cost me a year and a half of being with you." He finished looking at her straight in the eyes.

Hermione was shedding tears by now and couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed at the amount of love she was feeling for him. She had never felt this strongly for a person and while it was scaring her she was enjoying it immensely.

"Harry you big git." She ran over to him and kissed him passionately. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Harry led them to his room and dropped Hermione on his bed before he himself fell on top. He wanted their first time as lovers to be slow and enjoyable…so he took his sweet time.

When Hermione awoke it was to the wonderful feeling of Harry's arms wrapped around her. She smiled and closed her eyes again. She drifted off and an hour later reopened her eyes. She looked around and Harry was nowhere in sight. She had a permanent smile on her face but who wouldn't after a night of what she went through.

Oh what a wonderful night.

She looked to Harry's clock and noted that it was noon. Weekends are a wonderful thing. She got up and groomed herself up before setting foot outside in the hallway.

As soon as she did she heard voices coming from the kitchen.

She walked in there to find Ron, Luna and of course her dear Mr. Potter who was very sexily leaning next to her stove with a mug full of something in his hand.

Steamy in more ways than one.

Luna immediately put her into an embrace.

"I think I'm not the only one that should be receiving congratulations. Nice snag!" Hermione laughed as Luna let go.

"Thanks and be careful with that one he's a handful." She pointed to Ron, "and it's a pain living with him." She smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek.

Ron looked at her and wriggled his eyebrows. "So did you have a nice night?" Hermione sat down and looked towards Harry but his face was hidden behind his mug. Despite that she could still see him smiling. Hermione turned back to look at Ron.

"I don't know. Was a little rusty. Didn't go too well. So how's the wedding so far?" She was pleased to hear a sputtering Harry.

"Like hell you didn't sleep well after what I did to you. Rusty my arse." Ron shook his head at Harry's stupidity.

"Oh hush up, "Luna said," She was teasing you Harry. Anyways, the planning is going great and I am very proud to say that my Ronald is actually helping out with the planning and making an effort." She clapped her hands together and beamed at Ron, who blushed under her praise.

Hermione smiled at them wishing that someday she could have that. And who knew, now that she was with Harry it might just be somewhere in her future.

Speaking of Harry, she saw two hands locate themselves on either side of her on the table.

"You know you've yet to give me a proper good morning and after last night I expect a little enthusiasm." She could _feel_ his smirk in waves.

She put her chin in her hands. "If I had known that sleeping with you would have this effect I would've held out. Jesus Harry this is not attractive in the least. Might as well have gone and shagged Malfoy."

Luna giggled incessantly and Ron muttered "Oh Lord help us all the man is going to go ballistic."

Before Harry could overcome his shock she got on her knees facing him, the chair comfortably supporting her weight.

Harry's hands went from the table to the back of her chair during her switch.

"I'm just joking with you hun." And with that she finally pressed her lips to his for his long anticipated kiss.

She heard clapping in the background, more clapping than two people can make. She broke away from Harry, with groaning on his part, and turned to acknowledge the new arrivals.

"It's about damn time you two got together." Ginny Weasley ran up and squeezed the both of them chair and all.

"When's the wedding?" The unmistakable voice of Fred Weasley rang out, or was it George.

"Yeah I want some nephews. That goes for both couples."

"Yeah."

Harry looked down towards Hermione and raised his eyebrows. "So?" He smiled dazzlingly at her.

Hermione linked her arms around his neck and brought his lips towards her.

"Maybe in five years."

**Well everyone it's finished. I don't think I can take this anywhere. Well I probably could but maybe later. Later later. It was fun while it lasted and I hope that the ending was somewhat what you were expecting. I don't think I even hinted to how long this was going to be or that I was going to end it. Sorry. I need to focus on my other story but Thanks for reading and sticking along. Please drop a few words, I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
